The present invention relates to a vise jaw for clamping a workpiece and, more particularly to vise jaws for clamping the workpiece at a selected angle by manually manipulable means.
Vises to hold workpieces are well known. With most of these known vises, in order to hold the workpiece at a desired angle with respect to a cutting tool, the operator must loosen the workpiece in the jaws of the vise and adjust the workpiece at a desired angle using an angle measurement device. This is a time consuming procedure and frequently does not provide the desired angle because of slippage or difficulty in using the measurement device with the vise. In U.S. Pat. No. 814,366, Fertig et al disclose a micrometer mechanism with a worm and screw to adjust a work holding plate. Rodess, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,449 discloses a vise jaw attachment. Derry, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,414 discloses an angle computer for use by machinists. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,667, Ebert discloses a universal vise having indexing means. Arnold et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,335 disclose an example of an angle setting mechanism for vises mounted on the table of a machine tool. The device is set to a preselected angle with respect to the table and the vise is then aligned with respect to the angle setting mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,373, Lenz discloses a machine vise protractor installed on the base of the vise to permit rotating the vise while the vise is mounted on a table. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,682 Feinberg discloses a vise jaw assembly for holding a workpiece in relation to a cutting tool such as in a milling machine. It includes a rotatable or inclinable platform for supporting the workpiece at a selected angle precisely controlled by an indexed rotator protruding through a window on the top surface of the jaw and connected to the platform by means of a shaft extending beyond the base of the jaw toward the opposing jaw. Justesen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,151 discloses a vise jig tool having a jaw face to which is attached a graduated scale to permit an operator to set the angle of the work guide and fastener for securing said work guide at the proper angle on the elongated jaw member. Nishimura in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,840 discloses a work-holding vise jig to be attached to the jaw of a vise and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,637 discloses a holder body attached removably to a fixed jaw of a vise. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,664, Calaio discloses an alignment tool for a machine vise to orient a workpiece for machining. It uses a protractor to support a workpiece when the workpiece is between the jaws. Teafatiller in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,540 discloses a workpiece support for use in a machine tool vise. A multiple series of arcuately-spaced bores are in blocks attached to a jaw of the vise and multiple pins in the bores support a workpiece support member.
Despite all of the effort in this field indicative of the need, none of the devices provide a simple and easily used device to accurately position and hold a workpiece in a vise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool in which a workpiece is positioned quickly, easily and accurately in the jaws of a vise.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which positions a workpiece at a desired angular position and which is reproducible within minutes of a degree.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a vise having a pair of vise jaws for clamping a workpiece therebetween. At least one of the vise jaws is provided with a rotatable protractor. The one vise jaw has an external surface. A platform is carried by the protractor and extends beyond the one vise jaw for supporting the workpiece thereon at a desired angle between the vise jaws. A manually-manipulable means is accessible through an opening in the external surface of the one vise jaw. Gearing means are provided within the one vise jaw and connected between the manually-manipulable means and the protractor, such that the protractor may be conveniently rotated to a desired angular position.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a vise having a pair of vise jaws movable relative to each other for clamping a workpiece therebetween. A protractor is carried by one of the vise jaws and rotatably journaled therein. A platform is carried by the protractor and extends beyond the one vise jaw for supporting the workpiece thereon at a desired angular position. A worm wheel is disposed within the one vise jaw and is connected to the protractor for rotation in unison. A worm engages the worm wheel. The worm is rotatably mounted within the one vise jaw and externally accessible through an opening formed on a top surface of the one vise jaw for rotating the protractor to the desired angular position.
Still further in accordance with the teachings of the present invention there is disclosed a vise having a pair of vise jaws, at least one of which is movable for clamping a workpiece therebetween. A protractor is carried by the one movable vise jaw and is rotatably journaled therein. A platform is carried by the protractor and extends beyond the one movable vise jaw for supporting the workpiece thereon at a desired angular position. A worm wheel within the one movable vise jaw is connected to the protractor for rotation in unison. A worm engages the worm wheel, the worm being rotatably mounted within the one movable vise jaw and externally accessible through an opening formed on a top surface of the one movable vise jaw for rotating the protractor to the desired angular position. Circumferentially-spaced graduations are disposed around the opening in the top surface of the one movable vise jaw. Means are provided for locking the protractor in the desired angular position. Means are provided to preclude movement of the worm out of the opening in the top surface of the one movable vise jaw.
In yet another aspect, there is disclosed a vise having a pair of vise jaws movable relative to each other for clamping a workpiece therebetween. A protractor is carried by one of the vise jaws and is rotatably journaled therein. A platform is carried by the protractor and extends beyond the one vise jaw for supporting the workpiece thereon at a desired angular position. An adapter has a first end and an opposite second end, each end having a respective stop extending outwardly perpendicular to the adapter. The stops extend at opposite directions from one another. When the adapter is disposed on the platform, one stop engages the platform and retains the adapter on the platform as the platform is rotated with the protractor to the desired angular position. The other stop engages the workpiece which is disposed on the adapter, thereby supporting the workpiece as the workpiece is rotated with the protractor to the desired angular position.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.